In the related art, a resolver as a rotational angle detection sensor that detects a rotational angle of a motor is provided inside a flange cover fixedly installed in an opening of a motor housing.
The resolver includes a resolver rotor installed in a motor shaft and a resolver stator installed inside a flange cover to surround an outer circumference of the resolver rotor.
The resolver stator has a plurality of teeth protruding toward the inside. The coils wound around the teeth are used as an exciting coil and a detection coil. JP2001-330472A discloses a technique in which terminals of the coils are consolidated using a wire harnessing member provided in an outer circumference side of the resolver stator so that the wire is extracted to the outside.